


Vodka in coffee cups

by turquoise_tales



Series: Based on true tales [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bad Jokes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hipster Steve Rogers, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tattooed Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoise_tales/pseuds/turquoise_tales
Summary: Sam: you don’t rememberSam: you proclaimed that your, i quote, “dark haired prince is practiced in the art of all kinds of swords,” and that he could, “stab you with his huge one anytime,” after.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Working title: The one in which I live through Steve.
> 
> Vaguely based on a true experience. Only, we didn't hook up nor was he the hottest dude ever. He was hot and I was hungover and looked like a disaster. 
> 
> Honestly, I ship Sam with Riley more but sometimes Maria wins.
> 
> NOTE: mildly dubious content ONLY cause they're both drunk. Also off screen. But nobody regrets anything.

It was one of those days where Steve could not be bothered to function, a hangover hammering his skull, the pile of work on his study table growing. He groaned, forcing his eyes open to squint at his phone, immediately wincing at the glare of the screen.  _ 16:03  _ the screen read and Steve flopped back to the bed with a whine, letting go of his phone to run his fingers through his already mussed up hair instead. He’d slept through the whole day.

 

_ Great, Rogers,  _ he thought sarcastically as his stomach protested the lack of food loudly.  _ You managed to waste an entire day. I hope this was worth the need to live like an ‘authentic’ uni student. _

 

The phone buzzed beside him and Steve ignored it, trying to sort through the fuzzy memories of the previous night.  _ Buzz, buzz.  _ “Shut up!” Steve muttered, promptly getting interrupted by more buzzing. Giving up on trying to get back any memories, Steve picked up his phone, half-thanking whoever was responsible for getting him drunk enough to not remember all the embarrassing shit he would have no doubt done and said. He squinted back at his phone.

 

**Sam:** are you up yet?

**Sam:** steve! 

**Sam:** are you alive? steve? 

 

**Tony:** *eggplant emoji* *winky face* *party emoji*

 

Dismissing Tony’s cryptic texts, Steve slowly typed back a reply to Sam.

 

**Steve:** I wish I was dead.

**Steve:** why is Stark texting me eggplant emojis?

 

**Sam:** that’s what you get for drinking so much. meet me outside, i got you coffee.   
**Sam:** you hooked up with some dude in the bathroom, remember? 

 

**Steve: ……**

 

**Sam:** you don’t remember

**Sam:** you proclaimed that your, i quote, “dark haired prince is practiced in the art of all kinds of  _ swords _ ,” and that he could, “stab you with his huge one anytime,” after. 

 

Steve stared at his screen in horror, trying to dredge up memories from the night again, only to turn up with nothing.

 

**Steve:** You’re lying. Good joke, Sam.

 

**Sam:** man, i wish i was kidding. ain’t nobody a sinner enough to be put through that. your coffee’s getting cold and i’ve gone too long without a cigarette. get your ass downstairs.

Steve squeezed his eyes shut tightly, his hand clutching his hair, almost in despair as he promised that he would never drink again. Pushing off his blankets, he blindly reached for his glasses on the bedside table and shoved them up his nose, making his way to the bathroom. Steve just picked a t-shirt off the floor of his overflowing room- the state of his room wasn’t his fault, really, he had had a deadline- and pulled down the first jeans his hand encountered. Pulling on a hoodie, he grabbed his keys and winter jacket and blinked at himself in the mirror. His eyes travelled from the shabby state of his clothes, awkwardly hanging off of his thin frame  to his neck that looked like it had had a disturbing encounter with a damn hover, hickeys strewn all over. Groaning, Steve reached for his scarf, glowering darkly at the marks until they were completely hidden behind the rounds of the the scarf. Staring at the fluffy blonde mess on top of his head for a few seconds, he shuffled things off his floor, finding a beanie and pulling it over half his head and giving up. 

 

Waiting for the old lift of the accomodation was a chore when he was sober but listening to the grinding of the lift as it slowly moved to the sixth floor, the ding and the mechanical voice cheerful announcing every movement of the lift, Steve wanted to bang his head against the wall. Or jump out of the window. But before he could carry out any of these plans, footsteps approached the lift and Steve looked up from his contemplation of the dirty carpet of the corridor only to be confronted by the most beautiful specimen of the human race. Sharp, grey eyes widened slightly in surprise before they sparkled, the pouty red lips slashing open in a wide grin focused at Steve, those beautiful eyes crinkling up to betray laugh lines etching into the angular face. 

 

“Morning!” the stranger said and Steve’s eyes shifted from the stubbled, dimpled chin up to the former’s eyes, only to shift his gaze, unwittingly following the glossy waves of dark hair falling gracefully to barely brush the strong, broad shoulders that were at Steve’s eye level. The stranger was carrying multiple dishes half filled with food and vaguely used plates in both his arms, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows, revealing strong forearms, the left heavily tattooed. Steve swallowed, dragging his eyes up to the strangers face before they acted against his will to seek out other features of this delectable creature. 

 

“Hi?” he squeaked, his lips twisting half-way up in a confused smile. His eyes widening at his voice, Steve looked away in embarrassment, clearing his throat loudly. If he hadn’t, maybe he would’ve caught the exact moment the strangers face fell in disappointment. A second later, the lift dinged to announce its arrival. 

 

_ Finally, _ Steve sighed to himself, keeping his eyes resolutely on the opening doors of the lift.

 

“After you.”

 

Steve looked up surprised, flashing the stranger another nervous, half-smile before hurrying into the lift and stabbing the ground floor button, perhaps with more force than necessary. “Um,” he said nervously, glancing at the stranger who had just entered the lift to the dishes he was carrying and back to him face again, hand still hovering over the buttons. “Wha-which floo-button-”

 

“First floor for me, please,” the stranger interrupted him and Steve had never been more grateful to be interrupted before. Steve turned back to the buttons, only to press the -1 button. His flush deepening, he stabbed the right button twice, fumbling, muttering, “sorry, sorry.”

 

“It’s alright,” the stranger said and Steve swore he could hear a laugh in his voce even though he refused to look at him, pressing himself to one of the corners. The silence that followed was simultaneously awkward and heavy as the lift made its painfully slow journey down. Steve wondered how he’d never seen the hot stranger even though he’d lived in the dorm for nearly 4 months now. He was definitely wasn’t in Steve’s course, seeing that his Fine arts and Art History major class was tiny but to be fair, it was in one of the best and largest universities of the country that he studied in. 

 

As the lift slowed to a stop on the first floor, the stranger moved closer to the doors. Stepping out, once the doors opened, the stranger looked back, flashing Steve a bright smile. “See you,” he said.

 

“Bye,” Steve said quickly, his heart thumping. Once the doors closed back, he whipped around to stare at the mirror that covered half the wall at the back of the lift, only to half-whine in frustration and disappointment. He looked like a fucking disaster, a trash raccoon. Of course! Given, his dumb luck, he would meet the hottest dude to ever exist, only on the day he looked his worst. 

 

When he met Sam outside the accomodation, the latter was already leaning against the wall outside, a cigarette in one hand a coffee cup in the other. He handed Steve the coffee cup as he approached the taller boy, dejected. “I see you're still walking, lover boy,” Sam laughed.

 

Steve glared. “I would literally strangle you now but the only thing stopping me is the coffee and the fact that I feel like I got hit by a bus.”

 

“Generally, or just your ass?” Sam laughed harder.

 

Steve just kicked Sam’s foot, not bothering to dignify the question with an answer. “I saw the hottest dude ever in the lift and made a total fool of myself,” he said instead, taking a large gulp of his coffee, ignoring the liquid burning his tongue and throat.

 

“Pretty sure the hottest dude you’ll ever see was the dude from last night,” Sam said skeptically. “I mean, I’m straight as a straight can be but goddamn. I swear you only got game when you’re drunk, man.”

 

Steve only rolled his eyes, taking another gulp of the coffee. “I’ll never see either of them again, anyway.”

 

“I thought you said you met him in the lift.”

 

“Yeah, but I’ve never seen him before this, so what are the chances, really.”

  
Sam shrugged, acquiescing and they stood there in silence while Sam finished his cigarette, the smoking curling up into the cold, winter air, merging with the fog, the world already dark around them. Steve peered up at the night sky hoping to catch a rare star but the only the street lights glared back at him, polluting the sky with their light. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo hoo! an update! (nobody has to know about my other WIPs that I haven't touched in ages)

It was a whole week before Steve saw the Hot Elevator Guy (which Steve had now contracted to HEG to Sam’s constant annoyance) again. This time, he got onto the elevator on the fourth floor, dragging a huge bag of what looked like clothes behind him. As soon as he spotted Steve, his eyes sparkled brightly and he grinned, “you again!”

 

Steve blinked back at him for a few seconds and jumped when the elevator dinged to announce the doors closing. “Uh, h- hi,” Steve muttered nervously, his eyes shifting in the small space of the elevator, trying to find something to stare at other than the other man. Realising he was pressed up against the corner of the elevator towards the side of the buttons again, he raised his hand to the board awkwardly, glancing at the Hot Guy. 

 

“Minus one this time for me, please,” HEG smirked, one side of his lips twisting up in the hottest move that Steve had ever seen in life and the latter almost whimpered. Instead, the blond concentrated on pressing the right button this time, almost feeling proud of himself when he managed it. 

 

“Thanks,” HEG was smiling fondly at Steve and Steve fluttered nervously, not used to having all the attention of someone that beautiful on himself.

 

“Laundry?” Steve blurted out finally and immediately went red, one of his hands twisting into the hem of his shirt as he pressed himself tighter against the elevator wall as if it could swallow him by some miracle.  _ Of all questions, why did he have to ask something so obvious and so stupid?? Should’ve just kept his trap shut. And now HEG was looking at him all surprised and bet he would think Steve was some kind of creep-  _

 

HEG laughed. “ Yeah, yeah. You know how hard it is to collect enough coins for that old machine and the next thing you know you’ve got a room full of dirty clothes smelling of deodorant that still doesn’t pass the smell test anymore.”

 

Surprised, Steve laughed before he could hold himself back.  _ Of course.  _ “No, I don’t,” Steve shot back teasingly with a surge of courage and before he could doubt himself and apologize, HEG laughed and at that moment Steve wished he could listen to the deep laugh that washed over him, washing away all his worries for a moment, forever. It was the kind of genuine laugh that made people laugh along, like they were a part of the joke, even if they were not. It was the kind of laugh that made you feel like you were accepted, and Steve hadn’t had much of that. 

 

“Yeah, I bet,” HEG sniggered, unselfconsciously. “Bet you smell like floral softener and you iron your boxers and sheets.” Steve just rolled his eyes.  _ Yes, his clothes did smell like floral softener but he did not iron his boxers and sheets. HEG had just made a good guess.  _   
  


“Well, I bet your room smells like Febreeze, two-day-old Chinese takeaway, and dirty socks”

HEG gasped dramatically, his hand finding his heart as he puffed up his chest in exaggerated indignation and all Steve could do was stare at the black cotton t-shirt stretch delightfully across the mouthwatering, sculpted chest. “Are you accusing me of being a  _ bro _ ?” HEG asked, acting entirely offended.

 

The elevator dinged at the same time announcing its arrival to the ground floor and Steve looked up at the floor number display, disappointed before turning back quickly towards the brunet. “I, most definitely, am,” he declared, half laughing.

 

“Maybe you should come find out.”

 

Steve whipped around from where he was facing the slowly opening elevator doors, mouth slightly agape, eye wide with shock. HEG was looking back at him, leaning slightly against the mirror at the back, aiming for casual but Steve could see the nervous twitch of his lips even as he smirked and how he had wound his crossed arms tightly across his chest. Something in Steve’s chest jumped and then softened. HEG was genuinely asking him and not making fun of him. Steve grinned back, stepping out the elevator.

 

“I don’t go into rooms of nameless people.”

 

“Bu- James,” HEG said, stumbling at the first syllable and weirdly his face was slowly turning red. As Steve’s questioning look didn’t break the awkward silence, HEG-  _ James  _ spoke again. “M’name’s James Barnes.”  _ Ah, that’s what the B was for,  _ Steve thought as he his grinned again.

 

“Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you, James Barnes.”

 

The only answer was James’ smile as the elevator doors closed, the ding suddenly loud even in the busy reception as it whisked James Barnes to the next floor. 

 

When Steve found Sam, leaning against the accommodation wall again, a cigarette sending faint streams of smoke between his lips, he only grinned and Sam raised his eyebrows suspiciously, waiting for the ‘Smoking Kills’ rant that happened at least eighty percent of the time.

 

“You look happy?” Sam said cautiously.

 

“Guess who I met!” Steve exclaimed excitedly, almost bouncing on his feet. “HEG! Only his name is James Barnes and he invited me to go over to his room.” He continued, not waiting for Sam to answer.

 

Sam looked at him, impressed, before bringing the cigarette up to his lips for a drag. “Well, maybe you’ll shut up about him after you find out how bad he is at sex.” Sam ribbed as they started walking away from the building towards their main campus. “But safe sex or no sex, right, Steve?” he winked cheekily.

“Aw fuck off,” Steve griped, elbowing the taller man. “Bet he’s so amazing that I won’t stop with the details for days.”

 

“Uh ew. Everyone was glad you didn’t remember shit from that night you got shit faced for this exact reason,” Sam groaned. Steve only grinned. Suddenly, the grey clouds hanging heavy over the grey city didn’t look so despairing anymore. At least until Sam reminded Steve that it was the third Tuesday of the month, which meant that he had to stay back for extra seminars. But even that didn’t seem as bad as it would have usually. Somewhere, Steve thought he heard a chirp of a bird in dead winter- or maybe it was one of those weird car horns. He’d like to think it was a bird.

 

“Quite the romantic today, aren’t you? Look at that dreamy face. It’s disgusting.”

 

“Shut it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did Bucky guess Steve smells like a floral softener or does he know;)
> 
> thank you for all the comments and kudos so far!! If you want more awkward Stucky meet-cutes, more than half my (few) fanfics are just that so you can check it out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo! Sorry this took some time updating! But tbf, it wasn't like I was being absolutely useless- I did update [Blood Bound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565211/chapters/19635430) and wrote a whole new angsty one shot so. Enjoy!

“I can’t believe you didn’t ask him for his number, man!”    
  


The snow drifting down around them, clinging to eyelashes and finding its way into mouths and eyes had done nothing to discourage the rally of students and teachers marching against pension cuts. Sam and Natasha flanked either side of Steve, holding a big, homemade banner that proclaimed “LGBT Students Support Lecturers” and the latter walked along grumpy about not being allowed to hold up the banner even though he  _ made it in the first place, Sam-  _ just because he had forgotten his gloves. Sam had just finished filling in Natasha the latest news about one James Barnes and although Natasha’s amused expression seemed to hide more than usual, Steve had not questioned it. She was full of secrets anyway and it was not like questioning her about it would get him anywhere, really. That was when they had realised that Steve had no way of contacting James.

 

“I already told you the lift shut in our faces!” Steve grumbled. “And no, I wasn’t going to run down the stairs to catch him. That’s a desperate move.”

 

“I don’t know, you sound pretty desperate from where I’m standing,” Sam chuckled and promptly coughed around snowball that Steve had thrown at his face. 

 

“You’re a menace, Rogers,” he glared, helplessly glancing at his hands that held the banner. Natasha would kill him if he let go off the banner and anything was better than facing her wrath. “Maybe I should make you carry the banner and let your fingers freeze and fall off.”

 

Steve only rolled his eyes. They marched along, trying not to shiver or slip on the iced roads, the silence of the snow day only broken by chants and honks of support from vehicles passing by. They were almost halfway to their destination when Steve heard his name being called in between the screamed slogans. Turning towards the voice, Steve spots James ducking and weaving through the crowd towards him, one had clutching a sign that said “Strike for education” in big red letters.    
  


“Hey Steve!” is all he heard, before he was engulfed in a huge puffy jacket, colliding against James, all hard plane and sharp angles. “Ah shit! Sorry, sorry! Are you okay? Didn’t mean to stumble into you like that.” James pushed back, holding Steve at arms’ length and shot a glare back at whoever had pushed past him. 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Steve looked up at the brunette dazed from the sudden contact and being drowned in James’ heady perfume and blushed, turning away in embarrassment, his arms hanging uselessly by his side, not making a move to get out of the hold. “Uh.. yeah..” he muttered and definitely missed the way James’ eyes widened when he caught sight of Sam and Natasha and immediately proceeded to shake his head frantically, hoping they got the message. When Steve finally looked up at James, still vaguely red in the face, the taller man smiled down brightly and finally let go off the blond. 

 

“Fancy meeting you here,” James winked. He was dressed in a big puffy coat and a knitted scarf that matches his knitted mittens- both of which look a little wonky and handmade.  _ Adorable,  _ Steve thought, trying to hide his own blushing face in his scarf. 

 

“Yeah,” he smiled, his eyes darting back to his friends. “Uh, this is James. James, Sam and Natasha.”  

 

“Nice to meet ya,” James grinned, waving at the other two with his free hand. 

 

“You too,” Natasha replied with a frankly predatory smile that set Steve’s alarms off. He was definitely missing something here. He would have to interrogate his friends later. Especially since Sam had just raised his eyebrows in a complicated expression and said nothing, prompting Steve to glare at him for being rude. 

 

“Nice banner,” James finally said, a little nervous. “Reminds me of ‘Gays and lesbians support the miners’.”  

 

Sam’s eyebrows rose higher even as Steve looked up at James with new found respect. 

 

“Lover boy here made it,” Sam allowed at last. Steve glared at his friend, flipping him off for good measure before turning back to James. 

 

“You’ve watched the movie?” he asked just as James looked scandalised at his bare hands- “Where are your gloves?”

 

“Wha- I forgot to bring them,” Steve replied, his jaw set mulishly, ready to fight anyone who showed any concern over his well-being. He didn’t have to glance at Sam and Natasha to know they were rolling their eyes.  

 

James only smirked, pulling off his left mitten with his teeth ( _ Oh god, why did that move make him so weak in the knees, get it together Steve _ ). Propping his sign against his shoulder with his jaw ( _ sharp enough to cut diamonds _ ), James grabbed Steve’s left hand and slipped the mitten on, making the blond clutch onto the oversized cloth to prevent it from sliding off. Moving the sign back to his still mittened hand, he slipped his bare hand into Steve’s, leaving the latter open mouthed, staring in shock. It was impressive, especially considering Natasha had not seen it coming either.

 

“Is this okay?” The smirk was still bright on his face, his eyes twinkling.

 

“Uh-huh,” Steve squeaked, jumping a bit. Clearing his throat, he tried again. “I mean, yes. If- if you’re sure.”

 

James only smiled more widely, the corners of his eyes crinkling, making Steve want to push up on his tiptoes and press kisses to the spot. They marched rest of the way holding hands and Steve blushed the entire time.  

 

***

 

“Hey, do you wanna go get coffee? Warm up?” James had still not let go of his hand. They had reached the end point of the march, their boots and coats soaked through even though the snow had stopped falling, powdery fluff slowly giving way to dirty slush beneath all the busy feet. Steve made no move to let go off his hand. 

 

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Steve smiled shyly.

 

They stayed in the little hole in the wall coffee shop until they were kicked out at closing time, talking for hours with barely any awkward silences. It was the best date Steve had ever been on. They walked back to the accomodation hand in hand, pressed close under the dark winter night, stars twinkling between the clouds and up the elevator. 

 

“Can I get your number?” James asked as the elevator came to a grating stop on the fourth floor.

 

“Of course!!” Steve accepted the phone held out to him and keyed in his number. “Text me?”

 

“I will,” He promised, his fingers tilting Steve’s chin up as he leaned it. He stopped just before their lips touched, asking for permission. Steve wasted no time in closing the distance but James stepped back letting the chaste kiss linger on both their lips even as the blond tried to chase after him. Sniggering, he stepped backwards out the elevator doors and waved until the doors closed back up again. 

 

Steve let his head hit the wall as soon as the doors closed, letting out a shaky breath, his eyes closed. He was in so much trouble. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter left! I also made a whole new tumblr just for Stucky and it's still very new so if you wanna support my work, please check it out!! If you want to read the angsty (it has a happy ending, promise) one-shot, you can read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922109) Thank you for sticking around for so long!!
> 
> Some notes:  
> 1) the entire chapter is based on the strike against pension cuts that took place last month. I was in the march in the goddamn snow, freezing my ass off. 
> 
> 2) the coffee date is based on the date I had a few weeks ago. Unfortunately I don't think it led anywhere since she never texted me. I honestly thought it was going somewhere but oh well.
> 
> 3) Gays and Lesbians Support the Miners is from the movie Pride. Based on true events. Definitely a must watch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw man! I'll be honest, I had fun writing this even if I procrastinated a bunch. So, this is the end of the story unless funny/embarrassing/note-worthy things happen to me in uni so I can adapt it into this universe. I mean, it's me, so there's a high chance of the embarrassing things happening so maybe subscribe to the series if you want? Anyway, thanks for sticking around for so long! See ya next time!

Steve traced aimless patterns on Bucky’s chest, wiggling into a more comfortable position on top of the brunet, letting the post orgasmic haze wrap them in their own little bubble under the blankets. The late afternoon sun still managed to weakly light up the space inside, just enough for Steve to see the sweat droplets clinging onto Bucky’s skin, his fingertips collecting the dampness in their quest of shapeless patterns. Bucky had one arm around the smaller man, anchoring him half atop himself and the other hand casually wedged between the pillow leaning against the headboard keeping the blanket tent in place and his head, propping him up so he could aim a small, satiated smile at Steve.

 

“Can’t believe it took almost a week to get you in bed,” he drawled.

 

“You were the busy one, you jerk,” Steve muttered not even looking up, sounding almost sleepy.

 

Bucky smirked. “Round one tire you out, darling?”

 

“I can do this all day,” came the indignant reply, fingers moving lower down his waist, stopping at his Adonis line as if they forgot their mission halfway to explore, find a new toy. Bucky didn’t really mind. 

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Steve whispered, breaking the comfortable silence that had been gathering at the edges of the space, effusing calmness that shattered when he pressed his lips to the tanned skin he had been laying on, chasing the kiss with tongue and teeth. Bucky hummed, his hand moving from the spine he had been caressing to tangle in the blonde strands, gripping when Steve traced his mouth lower.

 

“Got nothing on your beauty, sweetheart.”

 

Steve looked up to scowl at the man grinning down at him. “That was so bad, Bucky! I’m rethinking sucking you off.”

 

“Aw c’mon babe, don’t be like that,” Bucky backtracked, sifting his hand through the sweat-damp strands and gently scratching before tugging on the fistful of hair, making Steve moan. 

 

“You’re an ass.”

 

“You like my ass.”

 

Steve playfully slapped at Bucky’s thigh as he slid down, settling between the brunette’s spread legs, nosing at the thatch of curls at the base of the latter’s half hard cock. “Talk to me when you have better lines, Barnes.”

 

“I’ll show you better-  _ ah fuck _ .”

 

Steve pulled back, letting Bucky’s cock slip out of his mouth with a wet pop. “You were sayin’?” He smirked before ducking to lick a stripe up the now hard length. Bucky gasped softly, his free hand clutching at the sheets.

 

“You ain’t playing fair.”

 

Steve smirked, looking up at Bucky from underneath his eyelashes, his eyes glimmering with mirth as he took him back into his mouth, tightening his lips and sinking down until his nose bumped into the base. Bucky wasn’t small by any means but Steve had had a chip on his shoulder and an urge to prove himself his whole life which had also meant he’d lost his gag reflex somewhere along the way. 

 

“ _ Stevie, _ ” Bucky choked out, his eyes widening, the hand cradling Steve’s head, clenching and unclenching in his hair. Steve only tightened his throat and hummed, sending up vibrations, making Bucky tug at his hair frantically, pulling him off his cock and dragging him up until the brunet could crash their mouths together. Steve moaned into the other’s mouth as Bucky grabbed his ass, arranging him easily to grind down, offering him some much-needed friction, before rolling them both so the larger man could hover over him. 

 

“Are you trying to kill me, sweetheart?” Bucky muttered pressing his lips against Steve’s once and moved up to settle his arm over Steve’s head, making sure not to crush the blond with his weight as his other hand grasped both their cocks together, wiping off the smug look the Steve was aiming at him. He hid his face against the pale neck, latching onto the thin skin to add more hickeys to the already darkening collection scattered over the expanse of the throat and shoulder as he started to move his hand, drawing gasps from both of them. 

 

“I got you,” Bucky whispered licking at the latest bruise and Steve froze, tensing up, his hands stilling where they had been trying to scratch up Bucky’s shoulder blades.

 

“What the  _ fuck _ ,” Steve gasped, his hands pushing at Bucky’s chest and the other man let go, sitting up and letting the blanket slide off, breaking the spell. Steve looked up wide-eyed in shock at Bucky’s concerned face, his hands sliding down to rest on Bucky’s thighs bracketing his own.

 

“You okay, Stevie? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

 

“Wh-what? No!” Steve replied, still wide-eyed. “We’ve done this before! You- you’re the dark-haired prince!” he blurted out. 

 

Bucky went red, flushing and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Uh, well…I didn’t think you’d remember and I really wanted to get to know you and I was scared you’d avoid me like the plague if I reminded you and I swear I was gonna tell you the day after the march but I just kept putting it off-”

 

“Oh, Jesus, Bucky,” Steve cut off the rambling, sitting up, forcing the other man back to make space. He scrambled onto the Bucky’s lap, balancing with his hands on the broad shoulders, their cocks bumping at the movement, making Bucky suck in a breath even as Steve dug his fingernails into the meat of his shoulder, closing his eyes for a second to move past the feeling and focus. “You shoulda told me from the start, you jerk! I mean, on other thought, I probably would’ve avoided you, true-” Bucky’s face fell at the declaration but Steve plowed on, “because I would’ve been too embarrassed, you idiot, but I’m still mad at you! You coulda told me later when I was already invested in whatever this is- in  _ us _ !” 

 

“I’m so sorry, Steve, I feel like such an asshole, I’m sorr-”

 

“Don’t do that again!” Steve glared at him, poking Bucky’s chest and getting distracted for a moment at the hard muscle that met his bony finger but Bucky pulled him out of it when he took his hand in his own, bringing it to his mouth the kiss at the knuckles, looking properly chastised. 

 

“Promise, baby,” he said solemnly. Steve searched his face before letting his head fall on the shoulder he was still holding onto with a groan. 

 

“I’m so embarrassed now! Let’s just forget that night happened.”

 

“Aw c’mon sweetheart, you were so cute,” Bucky said soothingly, licking playfully at the hand he still held. Steve bit him in retaliation without moving.

 

“Jerk,” he grumbled. Steve fell back against the pillows, throwing his legs around Bucky’s waist and pulled him down. “Fuck me.”

 

“Thought you were sore,” Bucky said smiling as he let himself be pulled down, grinding against Steve’s ass.

 

“Shut up and fuck me, Barnes.”

  
  


                                                          ***

 

**Tony** : pepper wants 2 know if u’re still on 4 *pizza emoji* night.

**Tony** : rogers?

**Tony** : it’s fine, sam told me u’re w/ Tall, Dark and Handsome. u better b getting dicked good, rogers. *eggplant emoji*

**Tony** : there will extra *pizza emoji* if u want a break frm ur sexcapade. u can bring ur boytoy.

 

**Steve** : *middle finger emoji*

**Tony** : wowow. tht was a late reply. r u doing things i wouldn’t do?

**Steve** : Doesn't leave a lot of stuff, Stark.

**Tony** : touche. r u coming for *pizza emoji*?

**Steve** : No.

**Tony** : y? u’re taking a break now anywaaay

**Steve** : Not.

**Steve** : Getting fucked rn. Busy.

  
  


**Sam** : what did you text tony? he looks traumatized

**Steve** : Told him I was getting *eggplant emoji* rn so he’d stop disturbing.

**Sam** : STEVE! WTF! THAT’S DISGUSTING, MAN! 

**Steve** : *eggplant emoji* *drop emoji*

 

“Steve, go to sleep,” Bucky half- whined sleepily, pulling Steve closer to his chest and batting aimlessly at the phone screen that lit up the inside of the blanket. Steve put away his phone and let his legs tangle with Bucky’s, tucking his head under the brunet’s chin, making the latter sigh in contentment. 

 

_ At least they had a good meeting story,  _ Steve thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the whole thing got resolved with way too little conflict but I really wanted this to be a 100% fluffy thing. I mean, everything that happened irl and cause minor trauma needs to be fluffyfied (fluffed? I make up words, leave me alone) so I can deal with it lol. I'm just kidding. Come talk to me on tumblr and I'll 100% reply!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://turquoise-tales.tumblr.com/)


End file.
